Wander's Diary
by kuntakintae
Summary: What if Wander had made a Diary? What if he had written to Mono in the Diary, and wrote about his adventures, feelings and experiences, all inside the diary for her to read, and for him to remember? I will add a little something to the ending too, as I'm very unsatisfied with the game ending, but please R&R and Enjoy! HOpe you'll like this idea! Review please! It means a lot!


**Hi guys! I just got this idea that what if Wander wrote a diary, and after every Colossi, he would write about his adventure down? I really hope you guys will enjoy this. R&R PLease!**

* * *

"What is this, dear Agro?" Mono asked in a soft, shaky, weary voice as she sobbed silently. She did not remember anything that had happened. How did she reach the Forbidden Land? Why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Who is this little boy? Why is Wander's horse here? What is going on?

She felt Agro nudge her again. She finally looked up from the peacefully sleeping horned baby boy, and saw that Agro had a book in his hands. The book was crumpled, but other than that, it seemed fine. She slowly reached for it, and gently took it from Agro's mouth, who sat down beside her after she took it.

She looked at the cover, and her teary eyes widened, a surprised gasp escaping from her mouth. The cover read "Wander's Diary." Tears started spilling from Mono's eyes at the very mention of Wander. Where was he? She needed him, she needed him so badly…

After sobbing for another half a minute, she finally managed to stifle her sobs. "Do you…want me to read this book?" She asked Agro, looking at him with questioning, albeit unsure eyes. Agro whinnied, and seemed to nod, causing Mono to chuckle weakly. She turned back to the book, barely managing to hold back her tears as she read Wander's handwriting on the cover on the book, noticing the smaller words written below the title.

"To Mono…" She whispered to herself. Her hands shook as she reached for the edge of the book, and slowly turned the book open. Agro whinnied again. She smiled at Agro.

"Okay, okay, I'll read it out for you to hear too. Stop whining." Agro seemed to calm down a little, but snorted anyway. Mono's smiled widened a little, but dissipated once she turned back to the book.

_Dear Mono,_

_ I've decided to write this diary…in case I don't survive, y'know. Actually, I have no idea why I'm writing this, as if I don't survive this journey, you won't be revived anyway. Nevertheless, I will write this, just in case, by some miracle, you're alive. _

_ When I had came back from that hunting trip, and saw your lifeless body on that blasted altar, it wouldn't be an understatement to say that my world shattered into pieces. I had screamed, I had shouted, I had fought tooth and nail. I was so angry, so, so…so devastated. Why, Why? Why did they sacrifice you? Why not another girl who deserved to die? I don't believe in whatever cursed fate they say you have, I will never believe it._

_ The days passed, and my sadness didn't lessen at all. Loneliness and guilt ate away my heart, or what remained of it after you died. I hadn't been there to protect you, and that was the worst part. I'm sorry…I should have been there, I should not have left you alone._

_ And then, I suddenly remembered that about that rumor. You know, the one about Dormin, and his power to bring back the dead. Just then, sitting on that bed that we slept together peacefully so long ago, I decided that I was going to revive you, no matter what the cost. I don't care that I will be an outcast of the world forever. As long as I get to be with you at the end, I will do anything._

_ The very first thing I did was steal the sword. The one that could reflect light strongly. Emon, that bastard, never told me what it was, but I knew it would be vital for the journey. _

_ The next thing I did was to get your body. Those fools didn't dare touch your body, leaving you there to rot. I was afraid that your body would already be rotting, but for some explicit reason, your body was still as healthy and fresh as a live person, safe for the motionless heart._

_ I then took my trusty steed, Agro, and set off to the Forbidden Temple, the entrance to the Forbidden Land, which is where I am right now, writing this diary before I set off for the first task._

_ When I reached here, I had immediately placed your body on the altar, this one able to bring you back to life instead of killing you. There were some strange shadow people that appeared and tried to attack me, but the ray of light reflected by the sword easily dispelled them. _

_ Then, Dormin talked to me, and asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted to revive you, to make you alive again. He told me that there's a price, but seriously, I don't care. As long as you're alive again, I would do anything, no matter what the price. _

_ He then told me about the statues, and how they are preventing him from reviving you. He said that each statue represented a colossi, and to destroy the statue, I have to kill the colossi itself. I know that killing such innocent beasts is really wrong, but I'm going to do it anyway. Anything, for you._

_ And that leads to me right now, writing this diary before going off for the first Colossi. I'm gonna write an entry after every encounter. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I just have this urge to do it. _

_ Well then, its time I set off to find the first Colossi. I hope-no, I will succeed. There is no room for failure. _

_ Mono, I'm scared. I'm terrified, really. But, because of you, I'm going to do something I have never dreamed I would do in the past. I have very high chances of dying in this mission, but I will strive on. If I don't succeed this, maybe I would get to see you in heaven._

_ I'll see you around, Mono. And…I love you._

_Love,_

_Wander._

Tears were falling once again from Mono's face. Why? Why did he do such a stupid thing? Now, she was all alone, with the exception of Agro, a horned baby, and wild animals of the Forbidden Land. Her body shook as she closed the Diary and hugged it to her chest tightly and cried loudly. She cried for Wander, for herself, for the hurt he had felt, for the loneliness and emptiness she was feeling.

"Wander…Wander…oh you idiot…Wander…I love you too…" She muttered repeatedly, his name ricocheting off her lips unstoppably. Not even Agro could comfort her. The despair, the sadness was too great. Oh, how she wished Wander was here with her right now.

He had sacrificed so much. His home, his life, just for her. She couldn't blame him for killing any colossi. After all, it was all for her. And look at how things were now…she didn't even know whether he was alive or not. The very fact that she was alive proves that he had succeeded, but he was nowhere to be found, and the bridge to the lands out of the Forbidden Land had fallen, which clearly gave a clue that something had happened before she woke up from her long, dead slumber.

She slowly laid down on the grass, and closed her eyes, snuggling into a small ball, the diary held tightly in her arms. It was her "communication" with Wander, and she would treasure it dearly.

She sobbed her heart out, her voice echoing over the land with no one else of her kind, not even the horned baby, as the baby was…well, horned.

Deciding that she had enough for the day, she closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber, planning to read the next entry tomorrow.


End file.
